Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame
The Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame and Museum was established in 1985 when the first honoured members were named and plaques were erected in their honour. The first group of inductees was large in order to recognize the accomplishments of Manitoba players, coaches, builders and teams at the international, national, provincial and local levels for many, many years. Induction ceremonies were held on an annual or bi-annual basis through 1993. Since 1995, the Foundation has added to its honour roll every second year. The Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame and Museum is located on the main level of the MTS Centre in downtown Winnipeg. The Players Wall is just inside the main entrance in the northeast corner and the Builders Wall is in the northwest corner. A Wall of Champions for teams in the Hall of Fame is located opposite the Builders Wall. The museum also includes a tribute to Olympic gold medallists and an enclosed memorabilia area. Until it was relocated to the new MTS Centre in late 2004, the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame and Museum was housed in the Winnipeg Arena. The Foundation also maintains a Wall of Fame photo gallery in the CanadInns Polo Park in Winnipeg. Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame All-Star Teams In 2000, the Manitoba Hockey Foundation recognized a century of hockey excellence in Manitoba, with announcing the “Best”. 1st All-Star Team Goal - Terry Sawchuk Defense - Babe Pratt, Jack Stewart Forwards - Andy Bathgate, Bobby Clarke, Bill Mosienko Coach - Dick Irvin 2nd All-Star Team Goal - Chuck Gardiner Defense - Ching Johnson, Ken Reardon Forwards - Frank Fredrickson, Bryan Hextall, Reggie Leach Coach - Billy Reay Player of the Century Terry Sawchuk Coach of the Century Dick Irvin Referee of the Century Andy Van Hellemond Players A *Reg Abbott *Gary Aldcorn *Jack Armytage *Chuck Arnason B *Dan Bain *Murray Balagus *Doug Baldwin *Andy Bathgate *Paul Baxter *Ed Belfour *Gordon Bell *Joe Bell *Lin Bend *Bill Benson *Gary Bergman *Andy Blair *Rick Blight *Dan Bonar *Ralph Bowman *Jack Bownass *Wally Boyer *Darren Boyko *Andy Branigan *Billy Breen *Turk Broda *Cecil Browne *Ray Brunel *Ed Bruneteau *Mud Bruneteau *Walter Byron C *Randy Carlyle *Bruce Carmichael *Art Chapman *Ron Chipperfield *Elliot Chorley *Bob Chrystal *Bobby Clarke *William Cockburn *Joe Cooper Jr. *Art Coulter *Rosario Couture *Joe Crozier *Wilf Cude D *Joe Daley *Bill Derlago *Ernie Dickens *Jordy Douglas *Tom Dunderdale *Fred Dunsmore *Red Dutton E *Brian Engblom *Dean Evason *Bill Ezinicki F *Bill Fairbairn *Gord Fashoway *Wilf Field *Rod Flett *James Foster *Bill Fraser *Frank Fredrickson G *Chuck Gardiner *Herb Gardiner *Cal Gardner *Curt Giles *Randy Gilhen *Billy Gooden *Magnus Goodman *Paul Goodman *Butch Goring *Ted Green H *Haldor Halderson *Joe Hall *Al Hamilton *Ted Hampson *Glen Hanlon *Glen Harmon *Ted Harris *Gerry Hart *Dale Hawerchuk *George Hay *Andy Hebenton *Anders Hedberg *Bill Heindl Sr. *Jim Henry *Phil Hergesheimer *Wally Hergesheimer *Bryan Hextall *Bryan Hextall Jr. *Dennis Hextall *Mel Hill *Cecil Hoekstra *Howie Hughes *Jack Hughes *Bobby Hull I *Dick Irvin *Ted Irvine J *Ching Johnson *Dan Johnson *Jim Johnson *Tom Johnson *Bill Juzda K *Bob Kabel *Pete Kapusta *Mickey Keating *Pete Kelly *Bill Kendall *Neil Komadoski *Dick Kowcinak *Arnie Kullman *Ed Kullman L *Gord Labossiere *Gord Lane *Pete Langelle *Wayne Larkin *Reggie Leach *Grant Ledyard *Butch Lee *Chuck Lefley *Bob Leiter *Bill Lesuk *Victor Lindquist *Clem Loughlin *Ron Low M *Bill MacKenzie *Ray Manson *John Marks *Bill Masterton *Steamer Maxwell *Eddie Mazur *Dunc McCallum *Kevin McCarthy *John McCreedy *Ab McDonald *Jim McFadden *William Meronek *Nick Mickoski *Jake Milford *Perry Miller *Walter Monson *John "Crutchy" Morrison *Bill Mosienko *Harry Mummery *Murray Murdoch *Bill Murray N *Eric Nesterenko *Ray Neufeld *Ulf Nilsson *Baldy Northcott O *Chris Oddleifson *Harry Oliver P *James Patrick *Steve Patrick *Mitch Pechet *Cliff Pennington *Alf Pike *Rudy Pilous *Paul Platz *Babe Pratt R *Don Raleigh *Chuck Rayner *Ken Reardon *Terry Reardon *Billy Reay *Tom Rendall *Art Rice-Jones *Mike Ridley *Gus Rivers *Romeo Rivers *Bill Robinson *Claude C. Robinson *Duane Rupp *Church Russell *Jack Ruttan S *Billy Saunders *Terry Sawchuk *Chuck Scherza *Dave Semenko *Fred Shero *Alex Shibicky *Gord Simpson *Joe Simpson *Lars Sjoberg *Ed Slowinski *Dallas Smith *Art Somers *Wally Stanowski *Thomas Steen *Pete Stemkowski *Wayne Stephenson *Jack Stewart *Blaine Stoughton *Art Stratton *Gordon Stratton *Danny Summers *Bill Sutherland T *Harry Taylor *Ted Taylor *Jimmy Thomson *Len Thornson *Del Topoll W *Ernie Wakely *Nick Wasnie *Blake Watson *Murray Wilkie *Carey Wilson *Steve Witiuk *Bob Woytowich *Ken Wregget Y *Mike Yaschuk *Norm Yellowlees Z *Chick Zamick *Bruno Zarrillo Teams Edmonton Journal Trophy *1951-52 Dauphin Kings *1953-54 Dauphin Kings Builders *Mike Daski *Steve Hawrysh *Vince Leah *Jim Mann *Frank McKinnon External links *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Hockey Halls of Fame